Yuushoku
by saNuThGu
Summary: I knew I was being a coward, I knew my decision was stupid, foolish and hell, I even knew I was being a bastard for leaving all that responsibility to him because I couldn't take it, but I couldn't help myself. KibaNaru. Warning inside.


_**Authors Note: I wanted to try something new, and since they're are like, so many SasuNaru thing with Naruto pregnant and stuff I wanted to do a KibaNaru thing! XP and besides if I did a SasuNaru on this one than...it wouldn't make sense, since..you know Sasuke actually wants to recreate his clan after, you know, doing his venger thing...so Kiba it was! Don't worry, I'm just **__**experimenting and playing around...I need ideas for my other story though GAH! WRITERS BLOCK! Bleh, anyhow. I don't really expect much reviewers since, to me, this is a crappy chapter but feel free to review, flame, whatever. **_

_**Warnings: Uh...This is Yaoi? And they're cursing involved? and um..MPreg? Oh! and be warned of sucky chapter!**_

_**Summery: Go press the arrow thing that goes like --...sorta..and read the summery thing!..er please? Oo**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't plan to, and bla bla bla bla. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

I knew I was being a coward, I knew my decision was stupid, foolish and hell, I even knew I was being a bastard for leaving all that responsibility to him because I couldn't take it, but I couldn't help myself.

I wasn't ready to become a parent.

A Father.

Hell, I wasn't even ready to be tied down or even be in a freaking commitment with someone!

Much less a boy.

He was suppose to be just a fling, a fuck buddy. A friend with benefits, even!

But not a damn lover that could produce babies!

He's a boy! He's not suppose to be able to get pregnant, that's the whole reason I fucked him in the first place! So I could use his body without having to be trapped in some stupid thing called 'family'. Ha! Who are they kidding?

Me, Kiba Inuzaku, getting tied down because of a MALE freak who could produce fucking babies like a girl? Yeah right, not in this, or any, lifetime.

Damn it, All I've ever dreamed was to be free, not tied down by something stupid, like a BOY getting pregnant because of some stupid rough ass fucking. Now my dream is being taken away? Like hell I'll allow that!

Che, Like it's my fault he's pregnant, just because I'm the one that fucked him doesn't mean I'm responsible for it. Tch, if he told me earlier that he might get pregnant than I probably would've used condoms!

What? Just because he could get pregnant doesn't mean I can't still fuck him.

I'm not stupid.

Condoms would've probably not let him get him pregnant. I mean, look at girls, they don't get pregnant when guys fuck them with condoms. Although it's stupid and a big waste of sex time for having to put them on, in my opinion anyways, but I've been told it's supposedly 'safer' and 'funner' and a great new experience!

Pshh.

Yeah. Right.

Whatever. Can't turn back the time now.

But I can change what's happening this present to prevent me from being tied down to someone like Naruto Uzamaki. Yeah, that's right people. I'm leaving him. Deserting him. Maybe even possibly hurting him in the progress! Yes!

Don't get me wrong, I'm not heartless anything. I just don't want to be tied down!

I mean come on people, wouldn't it be cruel for me to stay beside him and pretend that I actually care for him? Have any feelings whatsoever for him? I mean seriously, he was basically nothing to me. Just a toy that would bring me pleasure whenever I felt I wanted some.

And,

He was Naruto Uzumaki. I repeat Naruto Uzumaki.

The village idiot.

The school outcast.

The most hated boy among his peers and the elders.

So it was fine for me to leave him. I don't feel guilty, and won't feel guilty, when I leave him pregnant and deserted. Nuh uh. Not. At. All.

That's why I passed him without a glance or acknowledgement.

And no, I didn't feel him staring at my back and no I didn't peek at him from the side of my shoulders.

And of I course I didn't see that hollow pained look in his, now, dull blue eyes as he took both of his hands and placed it on his stomach. I especially didn't feel my heart thump painfully inside of me. Or that feeling of guilt driving into my conscious . Nope. Not at all.

That all didn't happen.

Believe me it didn't!

...Ah freak it! Fine it did, okay? Are you freaking happy?! Shut up. Wipe that smirk off your face this instant! Don't make me bite you...I will, I bloody fucking will!

Yeah, that's what I thought, you better stop smirking.

Sigh, Okay fine, so I may have _some _feelings for that blond dunce...but that doesn't give you the right to smirk!

And for your information I'm just hugging him tightly and whispering apoplogies is because I'm cold! Yeah, whispering apoplogies makes me feel warmer.

You better believe that!

...and I'll just pretend I didn't feel any wetness on my shoulder or hear any whimpers. Yeah, Naruto isn't crying. It's just water...from..the sky? Even if it was still sunny and the whimper wasn't from Naruto...it was from..a cow? Yeah, a cow.

Sigh,

Being tied down, raising a family...

...with Naruto by my side...

may be a good thing after all.


End file.
